Many industries like plating, mining and metal finishing were also using electrolysis to recover metal from the electrolyte. Recovery of copper from the solutions containing copper metal in the form of ions is well known process. In CuCl cycle the copper consume in hydrogen production step is reproduced in the cathode side of electrolysis. The cupric chloride formed in the anode side was used as starting material for hydrolysis of cupric chloride and decomposition of cupric chloride.
U.S. Ser. No. 00/542,1966A used the electrolysis process for regeneration of acid cupric chloride etching bath to recover copper metal. The applicant used graphite rod as anode and cathode electrodes. Micro porous separator was used for separation of anolyte and catholyte solution.
US20080283390A1 describer a method for electrolysis of cuprous chloride to produce copper powder and cupric chloride. Dense graphite was used as working electrodes as anode and cathode. Anion exchange membrane made up from poly and polyethylenimine cross-linked is used as a separating medium. The electrodes are designed in the form of channels rib manner. The electrolyte flows through the respective channels. The main problem faced is the removal of copper powder formed during the electrolysis. The applicants have used different additives to enhance the solubility of CuCl. To increase the conductivity of solution was seeded with carbon black material.
US2010051469A1 used electrochemical cell for production of hydrogen gas and cupric chloride from the electrolysis of cuprous chloride. The anolyte and catholyte used were cuprous chloride in hydrochloric acid and water respectively. Cation exchange membrane was used as separating medium between the anode and cathode compartment.